This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning machinery parts and the like and more particularly to apparatus for cleaning parts such as engines, transmissions, carburetors, nuts, bolts and the like.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates various methods and devices have been devised for cleaning machinery parts. Difficulties have been encountered with such devices due to the fact that they require a considerable amount of time and effort. That is, large parts of machinery, such as transmissions are usually cleaned by submerging them in a conventional acid type cleaning solution for extended periods of time until the coating of dirt, oil and grease becomes loose. The parts are next removed from the cleaning solution and then thoroughly wire brushed and rinsed with high pressure water or steam to remove the loose oil and dirt. This method of cleaning is very inefficient and expensive since it requires a considerable amount of labor. Also, where high pressure steam is utilized, it requires an available source of steam.